Hot For Teacher
by enunciiate
Summary: "Miss Fabray," he addressed her, trying not to blush as he pushed his seat back to put some much needed distance between them. "I've asked you to call me Mr. Hudson." He paused and reminded her for good measure, "I'm your teacher." AU. Please R&R!


**A/N:** I am totally forgiven for not updating Dead Illusion yet, right? I will be filling more one-shot requests soon! Dedicated to A Sparkle and A Twirl.

**Hot For Teacher**

* * *

><p>Quinn strolled into the classroom, swinging her hips as she went. As she expected, every boy in class turned to gawk at her, some even licking their lips in appreciation as the fabric of her short skirt brushed against her thighs. She turned her nose up at them though, desiring none of them because none of them were Finn Hudson. She took her usual seat at the front of the room, plopping herself right in front of his desk. She had been trying to seduce him for the past four months, but he remained seemingly uninterested, which frustrated her to no end. Quinn was getting tired of waiting. Her patience was running out (not that she had had much to begin with).<p>

When Finn - excuse her, _Mr. Hudson_ - turned around to face her, she smiled in satisfaction at the look of shock on his face. His eyes bulged, his face became flushed, and his breathing more shallow. Quinn pressed her lips together, stifling a laugh at his blatant effort to avert his gaze from her cleavage. (She had purposely chosen an especially low-cut blouse for today.) She continued to watch him in amusement as he attempted to compose himself, clearing his throat and addressing the class.

"Uh," he stuttered, still feeling a little hot under the collar. "Right, your, um, exams."

The class gave him odd looks as he reached up to loosen his tie a little. Finn tried to ignore the vixen who was smirking at him at the front of the room as he fumbled to hand out the midterm exams to his students. He made his way to the back of the room and started from there, giving him plenty of time to think before he reached her. He had told her he was uninterested on countless occasions since the beginning of the semester, but still, she pursued him (_relentlessly _he might add). Each time, he had been lying through his teeth of course because who _wouldn't _want a shot at Miss Quinn Fabray? But student-teacher relationships were strictly forbidden under the school's code of conduct and Finn liked his job. He certainly wasn't going to risk it for some blonde, except she wasn't just _some _blonde. Finn was pretty sure he had fallen in love with her the first time he'd laid eyes on her on the first day of class. She had been sitting in the third row, her hair up in a tight ponytail, a vanilla latte in her hands, and their eyes had met. His heart had dropped straight to his stomach. _God, she had the most mesmerizing eyes._

"Are you going to give me my exam or not, Mr. Hudson?" he heard her voice cut through his thoughts then.

He looked down and noticed that he had her exam paper in a death grip. With a sheepish look on his face, he loosened his hold and handed the booklet to her. The mischievous twinkle in her eyes told him that she knew he had been thinking about her.

"Thanks," she said as she took the paper from his hand, deliberately brushing her fingertips ever so lightly against his.

Their eyes met as he muttered a 'you're welcome' back and Finn was not proud of the spark he felt, one which went straight to his groin. _Shit_, get a hold of yourself, Hudson, he mentally chided himself. _Don't even go there._ He let out the breath he had been holding and hurried back to his desk, which unfortunately, wasn't all that far away from hers.

_He was so full of shit_, Quinn mused to herself as she started to bubble in the answers. He was _clearly _interested in her. Why did she have to be in lust with a guy who was such a stickler for the rules? Sure, she was his student, but she was nineteen years old! He was twenty four! There was only a five year difference between them, which to her was nothing. It might as well be a hundred years to him though. _Ugh_, just her luck. She chewed on the tip of her pencil as she thought the last question over. Finally, she bubbled in 'D'. She noticed him staring at her through her eyelashes as she looked over her paper. Unbeknownst to him, he had been torturing her with his repeated rejections all semester. It was high time she returned the favor.

Once the two hours he had given them were up, Finn got up to collect the exam papers. Before he could say 'no', Quinn jumped up from her seat, volunteering to help him. She strutted to the back of the room, while he stayed up front. His eyes lingered on her perfectly shaped ass for a moment before he remembered who he was. He was her _teacher_. He was so going to hell for even _thinking _about her and he did that, _a lot_. He dismissed the class soon afterward and as the students filed out of the room, Quinn approached him, tossing the exam papers she had collected onto his desk.

"Thanks for you help," he managed to utter, his eyes falling to her blood red lips. When she didn't move from where she stood, he asked her against his better judgment, "Um, may I help you with something?"

She smirked at his question, putting her hands on his desk and leaning forward.

"My _eyes _are up here, Finn," she teased him when his gaze inevitably fell to her chest.

"Miss Fabray," he addressed her, trying not to blush as he pushed his seat back to put some much needed distance between them. "I've asked you to call me Mr. Hudson." He paused and reminded her for good measure, "I'm your _teacher_."

Quinn ignored him, turning on her heels and heading to the back of the class to lock the back door. He heard a loud click, watching her head back to the front of the class afterward to lock the front door as well. He had a good idea of what she had in mind and he started to panic.

"Uh, Qu- _Miss Fabray_," Finn questioned, swallowing hard as he tried to form a coherent thought. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

She let out a loud laugh in response as she walked over to him, swiveling his chair around and bracing her hands on either side of him.

"Well, _Mr. Hudson_," she answered, taunting him. "You've taught me _so _many things this semester. Don't you think it's time I teach _you _a lesson?"

She took advantage of his shocked state and straddled his hips.

Leaning in close to his ear, she whispered, "_Believe _me. It's one I'm going to make sure you _never _forget."

Finn let out a groan at her words, forgetting how wrong this was for a moment as she nipped at his earlobe. She had one hand around his tie, the other buried deep in his hair. Her smell was intoxicating and when he felt her hot tongue licking a path down his neck, Finn almost came in his pants.

"W-wait, _wait_, stop!" he shouted, coming to his senses.

Hastily, he pushed her off of him and the hurt look on her face broke his heart.

"You're _really _not attracted to me?" she asked him in a quiet voice, trying not to sound hurt by his umpteenth rejection, even though she was.

She was normally so good at reading people. Had she been so infatuated with him, so _in love _with him that she had simply _imagined _his well suppressed feelings for her? When he didn't answer her right away, she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment as his had earlier. She had been such a fool. She stumbled slightly as she tried to leave, Finn reaching out upon instinct to steady her.

"I don't _need _your help," she hissed, her eyes watering as she wrenched herself from his grasp.

"Wait, Quinn," he called after her, grabbing her wrist. "It's not that. You're…beautiful. _Hell_, I…I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."

She turned around slowly upon hearing his words, a look of disbelief on her face. Did he just call her beautiful _and _confess his love for her? From the look on his face, he couldn't believe he had said any of that either.

"What did you just say?" she clarified, her lips quivering slightly as she took a brave step toward him.

He let go of her wrist and walked back to his desk, resting his elbows on the table and sighing as he put his head in his hands.

"_Please_ don't make me repeat myself," he pleaded, already regretting being so honest with her. "Actually, could we both pretend that I nev-"

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too," she interrupted him, making her way over to his desk again. "Since the first day of class actually. You were wearing the _ugliest _tie, but I fell for you anyway when our eyes met for the first time."

"_Hey!_ I love that tie!" he informed her defensively before the rest of her words sank in. He sighed, unable to hide his feelings for her any longer, and murmured, "Third row, ponytail, vanilla latte. I fell hard for you too."

She smiled at him. The smile was small at first, but became a full on grin soon enough.

"So then, what's the problem?" she asked him, sliding onto his lip, pleased when he didn't push her away. "Is it the age thing? You're only five years older than me, you know. Besides, I'm mature for my age."

He raised an eyebrow at that, subconsciously slipping an arm around her waist.

"Really? Because you're immature behavior over the last four months seems to suggest otherwise," he pointed out to her, ignoring the adorable pout that formed on her face.

"Do you _know _how hard it is to get your attention?" she retorted, poking at his chest accusingly. "But now that I do…" she trailed off, smirking as she brushed her lips gently against his.

He turned his head away from her, but kept his hand on her waist, the other on the arm rest of his chair.

"I'm sorry. We ca-can't," he insisted, letting his conscience do the talking. "I'm your _teacher_, Quinn. Your _teacher_."

"You're a PhD student," she corrected him, rolling her eyes. "You're not even a _real _professor, not yet."

"According to the department I am," he shot back and she flinched at the sharp tone of his voice. He noticed how harsh he had sounded as well and apologized immediately, stroking her back, "I'm really sorry, Quinn. If you weren't my student, I'd be with you in a heartbeat."

"You've been thinking with your head for too long," she told him, not willing to give up on them just yet.

She straddled his hips again, keeping her eyes locked on his.

Leaning in close, she murmured against his lips, "Lesson number one, Mr. Hudson, from your favorite student. Maybe it's time you start thinking with your heart."

There was a pause and then to her delight, _he _leaned in to kiss _her _this time. She kissed him back softly, relishing in the feel of his lips against her own. He slid his hands down, so that he was cupping her ass and she brought hers down from around his neck to loosen his tie, tossing the silky material carelessly onto the tiled floor. He pulled away from her when she started to pop the buttons of his shirt open one by one.

"Wait, are you sure?" he questioned, still a little unsure himself.

"Yes," she assured him, hardly in the mood for talking anymore. "I want you to make love to me, Finn. Right here, right now, okay?"

He nodded numbly at her in lieu of an actual answer, acknowledging (as she had) that this was more than a quick fuck for the both of them. He pulled her closer to him, prodding her mouth open with his tongue. He ran his tongue over hers, letting out a groan as she bit his lower lip. She started rocking her hips against his and he could already feel how wet she was through the thin material of her panties.

"_Shit,_" he swore when she detached her lips from his and started to lick a path down his neck as she had earlier, her hands working to push his open shirt off his shoulders.

She nipped and sucked at his pulse point as her hands slid further south, stopping to fumble with the button of his pants.

"No, stop," he said and Quinn stilled in her movements to glare at him. "For Christ's sake, Finn!" she shouted in frustration. "I _told _you I'm ok-"

He shut her up with a hard kiss, picking her up in his arms and opting to show her why he had stopped her instead of telling her. He kept his mouth on hers as he kicked his chair out of the way, breaking away only when he had her set down on the table.

"You're _gorgeous_," he murmured as he stared down at her and she found herself blushing at his words.

He lowered his lips to her neck, kissing a path down to her chest and stopping at the valley between her breasts. He slid his hands underneath her blouse, pushing the soft material up over her head. Her bra soon followed and before Quinn could feel insecure about her chest size, his warm mouth closed around her nipple, his thumb massaging the other. She threw her head back and let out a moan of pleasure as his free hand reached down to touch her through her panties, his fingers running freely over the dampened material.

"_Oh fuck,_" she swore as his mouth moved to lavish her other breast with attention, practically purring his name, "_Finn._"

She started bucking her hips and he held her down, his lips leaving her skin long enough for him to say, "Relax, Quinn. I'm getting there."

She closed her eyes and tried to relax like he had asked her too, but her abdominal muscles tightened in anticipation again when he rolled her underwear down her legs.

"Open your eyes," he commanded as he touched her again, running his fingers up and down her slick folds.

He suppressed a groan, feeling himself growing harder with every stroke. She was soaked and more than ready for him, but he wanted this to be amazing for her. He wanted her to know just how beautiful she was. The look on her face earlier when she had thought that he might not be attracted to her had killed him. He slipped a finger into her heated core, watching as her mouth fell into an 'o'. She bit her lip as another finger joined the first, but resisted the urge to close her eyes again. He started to move in and out of her slowly. The only sound to be heard in the room was that of her hitched breaths. When he felt her walls tightening around him, he knew she was close.

"Wait," he instructed her, placing a soft kiss on her lips before kneeling down in front of her.

He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, each stroke faster and more deliberate. He closed his mouth around her clit, grazing the sensitive nub with his teeth.

"Finn," she pleaded with him, bucking her hips again, unable to wait any longer. "I ca-_can't_…"

Even as she trailed off, he understood her urgency.

"Almost there," he promised her, hooking his fingers slightly as they ventured into her center again.

He felt her knees buckle and he quickly brought his lips back on hers, thrusting his fingers in one last time and brushing his thumb lightly across her clit. He swallowed her cries as she exploded around him and he helped her ride out her orgasm against the palm of his hand. When she had finally come down from her high, he pulled back from her. Her face was flushed and she was breathing, _hard_, trying to catch her breath.

"That was…_amazing_," she told him breathlessly.

"Good," he answered, smiling down at her. "Because _you're _amazing and you deserve nothing less."

She sat up to kiss him in response, pouring everything she had into that one kiss. She reached down to unbutton his pants and this time, he didn't stop her. He wanted her so badly. Thankfully, over the years, he had developed some self control. His first time had been so short. It had been borderline _embarrassing_. He stepped out of his pants and then his boxers, letting out a hiss when she curled her fingers around his hardened length. She continued to kiss him as she started to stroke him in her hand. When she ran her thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading the moisture glistening on top, a low, raw growl sounded from his throat. She pulled back from him, the desire in her eyes unmistakable, one that matched his own. She lay back down on the desk, guiding him toward her slick entrance. He braced his hands on either side of her head, pushing himself inside her slowly. When he filled her completely, he stilled, giving her time to adjust to him. Quinn whimpered as he entered her, her walls constricting around him at once.

"Okay," she whispered when she was ready, gripping tightly onto his arms as he started to thrust in and out of her.

He closed the distance between them, wanting to feel every inch of her skin rubbing against his own. Bringing his lips to her neck, he nipped and licked at the soft flesh until he was sure he had left a mark. Now that he had confessed his love for her, he wanted everyone to know that she was taken, even though going public with their relationship was not an option.

"Faster," she demanded after awhile and he was more than happy to comply with her request.

He drove inside her again, faster and harder than ever before and she let out a cry of satisfaction, evidently pleased with his performance. She dug her nails into his back with every intention of leaving her mark on him as well.

"_Finn!_" she shouted as she lost control, _his _cries lost in the nape of her neck.

He continued to move in and out of her and she lifted her hips to meet his every thrust, riding out their orgasm together.

"_Shit,_" they both said in unison when the storm had cleared. "I _freaking _love you."

They laughed at how in sync they were and once he had steadied his breathing, he kissed her on the forehead, starting to pull out of her.

"Wait, not yet," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck, so that when he stood, he took her with him.

His hands immediately went down to cup her ass to keep her from falling.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" he questioned, closing his eyes as she ran her tongue along the shell of his ear.

"Up against the white board, Mr. Hudson," she commanded and his cock grew hard again inside her at the thought. "_Now._"

He looked helplessly at the clock on the wall.

"Quinn," he tried to reason with her as she started to grind against him. "There's another class in here in twen-"

She brought a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I've been fantasizing about you taking me up against that white board for four months now," she explained to him, her bossiness beginning to show. "Now, shut up and _oh!_"

Quinn held on tightly to his shoulders as he spun them around, her back hitting the white board with a 'thud'.

"Are you _normally _this bossy, Miss Fabray?" he asked her as he drove inside her again, keeping his hands on either side of her waist.

She remained silent for awhile, unable to string words together with his body pressed so tightly to hers.

"_Fuck yes,_" she cussed, her words also serving as his answer.

She threw her head back as he hit her sweet spot and he took advantage of her exposed flesh, brushing his lips against her neck.

"Is that…going to be…a _problem_, Mr. Hudson?" she wondered between uneven breaths.

He shook his head, bringing a hand down to pinch her swollen clit.

"Not at all," he promised her as she leaned forward and bit down hard on his shoulder to keep herself from crying out.

She was sure there were students standing on the other side of the doors, waiting to get in and the last thing she wanted was for them to hear what they were doing in here. He turned his head to catch a glimpse of his shoulder once the two of them had come down from their high.

"I'm _pretty _sure you pierced the skin," he accused her, setting her down carefully on the ground.

"Poor baby," she teased him, patting him lightly on the cheek before going around to collect her clothes.

He followed her lead, getting dressed as quickly as possible since his next class was coming in in five minutes. She reached for his tie before he could, slipping it around her neck and letting it hang loosely.

"_Quinn,_" he warned her, extending his hand toward her. "Give me back my tie."

She shook her head, going over to the other side of the desk to kiss him goodbye.

She tucked her panties into the pocket of his pants, whispering against his lips, "We can do a trade later, okay? I'll be in touch."

She pushed herself away from him and strutted toward the back door, giving him a small wave before she unlocked it. As she had expected, no one was waiting on the other side of the barrier, since most students came and went through the front.

When the door closed behind her, he realized (pathetically) that he already missed her. Running a hand through his disheveled hair, he tried to tame the dark locks. He scurried to make the room presentable before going to unlock the front door, letting his students in.

One of his mouthier students took one look at him and noted, "Dude, you look like you just got laid."

"_Sit down_, Mr. Donovan," Finn hissed, not wanting him to figure out just how right he was.

He put the exams from the last class into an envelope before handing out a fresh batch of exam papers. His mind was barely there of course as he was still thinking about Quinn Fabray, _his girlfriend_. Quinn deserved _better _than a secret relationship with him though, he observed as he returned to his desk to monitor his students from there. His blinking phone interrupted his thoughts then and he reached for the device, reading the new text message.

_**-text- Miss me yet? - Q**_

_**-text- You have no idea. - F**_

_**-text- Dinner tonight? I know a place off campus. - Q**_

_**-text- No, we can eat some place on campus. - F**_

_**-text- Are you a moron? You could get fired! - Q**_

_**-text- Just…trust me. I'll pick you up at 8. - F**_

_**-text- …Okay. I love you. - Q**_

_**-text- I love you too. - F**_

While his students struggled with the midterm exam, he spent the next two hours penning his resignation letter. By the time he picked Quinn up that night, he was simply a PhD student at NYU and the reaction he got from her when he told her the news confirmed that he had made the right decision, that _she _was the right decision.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," his sixteen year old daughter clarified, looking up at him with wide eyes. "You <em>resigned <em>so that you and mom could be together?"

(He'd left out the inappropriate parts of the story of course.)

"Basically, yeah," he answered, sharing a loving look with Quinn.

He was as in love with her now as he had been all those years ago.

"That's so _romantic_!" Annabelle swooned, clasping her hands together. "Dad, do you think Mr. Jamison would do the same for me?"

He became fully alert upon hearing her words.

"_Who?_" he questioned and Quinn answered him before his daughter could, "She's got a silly little crush on her English teacher. That's all."

"_Annabelle Drizzle Hudson!_" he shouted before he realized that his wife and his daughter were only teasing him.

"Dad, Mr. Jamison's like a hundred, _legit_," she informed him, still giggling. "Besides, I have my eye on a boy _my _age."

"You will _not _have your eye on any-" he started, but Quinn cut him off, ushering him into the hallway and closing their daughter's bedroom door behind them.

"Let your daughter live her life," she said, tugging on his hand and leading him toward their own bedroom down that hall.

"Is that another life lesson, Mrs. Hudson?" Finn taunted from behind her, a smirk appearing on his handsome face. "What was lesson one again?"

She grinned, pulling him into the room by his shirt.

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

She pushed him back onto the bed.

"Mr. Hudson?"

"Yeah?"

"You're about to get schooled."


End file.
